Puppeteers often utilize puppets placed on or near the bodies, for example, for use as a ventriloquist's dummy. In such situations, it is desirable to discreetly impart movement to portions of the puppet perched, for example, on the shoulder of the puppeteer. Many mechanisms have been developed to accomplish this purpose, such as solid rods attached to the head of a puppet, etc. None of the methods of the prior art provides realistic movements using a mechanism discreetly operable by the puppeteer.